


diamonds

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Freedom [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, moved from my alt Luna-centric account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: When he sees her the first time, he is twenty-six and she is sixteen.(Nyx!Lives AU told in drabbles)
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Series: Freedom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590736
Kudos: 3





	diamonds

When he sees her the first time, he is twenty-esix and she is sixteen. She’s tall and unbowed in her picture, and Nyx wonders what it is like for a girl who’s just about his sister’s age when she died to carry the burden of millions of Starscourged souls on her shoulders. She is no longer a princess; her will is broken under Niflheim’s boot, her brother just a puppet of the Empire while he wears his mother’s bloodstained crown. 

And yet there is something in her, something that Nyx remembers even years later when he actually has the chance to meet her in the flesh. It is in her eyes, in the way she gazed out across the crowd looking for something in the distance that is not there. She sits in the car, hands clasped before her, and Nyx understand her in ways he dares not say out loud.

Nyx felt the same way, too. He can see the black tendrils of smoke, can sense something just across the his eyelids like the ghosts of memories long passed.

They are kindred spirits, he thinks. He looks down at her through the tinted glass and how she sits with her back too far away from the seat, neck unwilling to bend.

She would have been a beautiful queen, he thinks.

They say nothing on the way to the Citadel, because the silence is loud enough for the both of them.

She stands tall before King Regis and that is when Nyx knows for certain. Though her tiara is gone, she is still hard as diamonds.

When he meets her for the first time, he is thirty four and she is twenty four. She is as tall and unbowed as her photo had promised, and he can see that while she is no longer a princess she still holds her head like she wore her mother's crown.

In the wash of night behind her halo of blonde hair, the stars shine for only her.


End file.
